Alphabet Soup
by lemonscenteddaves
Summary: Oneshots with every letter of the alphabet prompts! EDIT: I took down the first chapter and moved it. The miniseries wasgetting too long, and I wanted this to be all oneshots.


A/N: I'm back with "Questionnaire"! It's not a part of the miniseries; it's set in Nihon (while they're there, not after the story). So, enjoy~! But before I get started, let me tell you some things. Next week is the big gaming convention in Ohio (called Origins), and I'm teaching at the Fantasy Flight booth (if any of you readers are attending this, look 4 me~ ;]). This lasts from Wednesday until Sunday, and the earlier part of my week will be spent packing, and reading the rulebooks. SO, this means I probably won't get much writing done. I'm going to put one more chapter up before I leave, but then I won't be back for a little over a week. But you guys don't care as long as you get a story, desho? So onwards to the next oneshot!

Questionnaire

"Kuro-rin lookit what I've got!" Fai squealed as he waved a paper-like object in the air. Kurogane just grunted.

"What? Don't you want to know what it is Kuro-piko?"

"I don't care about whatever it is," He huffed; turning back to what he was doing before Fai had so rudely disrupted him.

"Doesn't daddy ever do ANYTHING besides polish his sword?" Fai whined, and in one fell swoop he crossed the room and snatched the sword from Kurogane's hands, giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Hyuu~! Hyuu~! Looks like Kuro-rinta isn't the only ninja around here~!"

"Why you little…GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S GINRYUU!" Kurogane shrieked, jumping up to chase Fai around the room. This only succeeded in making Fai laugh even harder, and he fell to the floor, still holding the sword. "You're gonna hurt yourself with that thing," Kurogane grumbled, "give it back." He plucked the sword from the ex-magician's hands.

"What's this Kuro-pipi? Were you worried mommy was going to hurt herself? You know I'll just heal right up!"

"I know that. I'd…just never forgive myself if it were MY sword. And 'sides, you've already gone through enough crap as of late." He said in an almost whisper, looking up at Fai's eye patch and golden coloured eye. He quickly turned away, but not before Fai saw him blushing. Fai decided not to push the subject and embarrass/worry Kurogane anymore. After thinking for a short while, he remembered what he'd come in here for, and picked up the item off the floor. He then tossed it to Kurogane.

He stared at it for a minute before blurting, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Fuuma-san gave this to me. It's from the Tomoyo in Piffle."

"THAT TELLS ME NOTHING!" He continued to yell.

Fai put his hand over Kurogane's mouth. "Don't be so loud Kuro-kuro! Someone will think something's wrong in here!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE IS! YOU! YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD ME WHAT THIS STUPID THING IS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"Calm down! It's a quiz she wants us to take and then Fuuma will deliver it back to her."

"Looks like a stupid little girly quiz, if anything. I refuse to take it." Kurogane huffed.

"Ah, but you have to~! It's for Tomoyo-chan!"

"You think I care about this stupid quiz?! C'mon, "Who are you most compatible with"?! You think I'm going to take that stupid quiz?!"

"Well, you should. It'll be fun!!" Fai cheered. "H-HEY! Don't rip it up!! It's not paper! It's an electronic quiz!" He shrieked.

Looks like normal paper to me, Kurogane thought. Maybe the guy's finally lost it?

Kurogane was still trying to figure the stupid thing out when Fai came over and extracted it from his hands.

"Look. See that? It's the power button." He showed Kurogane as he pushed it, making the thing come to life.

"Geez." Kurogane muttered under his breath, "That country never ceases to amaze me with its technology." But that didn't mean that he was going to take the quiz.

"This is dumb." Kurogane complained out loud, but he was reading it.

"Why do I have to do this?" He was now pressing buttons. Fai assumed he was taking the quiz. He smiled to himself.

"'Cause Tomoyo-chan wants us to! She wants us ALL to take it. And it'd be rude if we didn't use it."

"How's she gonna know if we use it or not?" He was still pushing buttons.

"It keeps records! I thought you'd have guessed this by now!" Fai teased.

"How did YOU know all this?"

"Fuuma-san told me!"

"Remind me to punch him." Kurogane grunted, but he was still taking the quiz. As he finished it, he kept complaining, but never the less he finished it. He set it down for a moment, clearly waiting for the results to come up. Moments later, he screamed bloody murder. Fai wondered what could possibly be so bad about the results, but apparently, Kurogane was not to excited about them. He shoved the electronic quiz at Fai, and when he did, Fai could see that his face was beet red.

"J-just l-look a-at w-what t-that s-s-stupid t-thing s-said! I…that thing HAD to have been rigged!" Kurogane could barely get it out.

Fai took the quiz, and began to read out loud, "Although you appear to have a tough, untouchable exterior (and may even scare some people), the real you lies below the surface. You are really sweet and kind underneath your angry coat, and are secretly very shy. What you need is a more outgoing, carefree person to balance you out. Just remember, they can be hiding things too. They may appear a little insane, but they're really very lonely. Keep trying though, as you bring out the best in each other, and you may be able to cure their loneliness too…" he started off strong, but his voice trailed off at the end. Kurogane almost asked him if he was all right, but he was shocked when Fai came right back with that same old smile of his. He leaped over and perched next to Kurogane on the arm of the couch.

"Uwah~! It sounds like you and me! Kyaa~! I always knew that mommy and daddy belonged together~!" Fai said cheerily, with the largest smile on his face. Kurogane saw right past that smile though, it was the same one he always had when he was hiding something.

_Come to think of it_, he thought, _Fai had had an unusual change in character today. Lately, he'd barely said a word to any of them, but then he comes in acting suspiciously like he did in Outo when he was drunk. Kurogane hadn't thought much about it, because even though the blonde's ways annoyed him to the point of wanting to murder him, he'd secretly missed them the last few weeks in Infinity, Celes, and now Nihon. He thought he'd finally gotten the old Fai back, but now he realized that it was just another show. He was probably worried about the princess, and himself. What with his new mechanical arm, he was positive that Fai was worried. He also knew Fai was still feeling bad about what he'd done in Infinity, and still wished he'd have died instead of having to make Kurogane lose his own arm. _

"Nngh? Kuro-ron? You're looking awfully depressed all of a sudden. Do you hate me that much that you're upset over this little quiz? …Wait, no, were you _crying_?" Fai wiped a tear off Kurogane's cheek. This surprised Kurogane, for he didn't even know that he himself had been crying. "What's wrong Kuro-sama? Tell mommy…"

"Quit it. Cut the crap. You're doing it again-putting on that plastic grin and pretending to be happy when you're most clearly NOT. I know you better than that, so I know something's up. I don't want you to be upset, but I also don't want you to pretend like you're fine. It hurts all of us, and it worries m…everyone when you pull stunts like this!"

Fai's reply was barely audible, as he was silently crying himself now. "Kuro-tan was about to say 'me' wasn't he? It worries _me_." He said very softly, wiping tears out of his own eyes as well as Kurogane's.

Kurogane jumped back suddenly, falling off the couch. "N-no! I...That's j-just s-stupid! Why the heck w-would I b-be w-worried about y-you?! You c-can take c-care of y-yourself!" she stuttered, tears still falling.

Fai sighed, "I'm sort Kuro-min, I won't push it. But I will try harder to stop putting on an act…" he said, helping Kurogane back onto the couch. They'd both stopped crying now, so Fai wiped the last of his tears away and simply stoked his cheek. "…If that's what daddy wants."

Fai pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his head into Kurogane's tan neck.

"But really, thanks. I needed that. And I'm glad that you're worrying about me." He whispered as he pulled away, perching himself once again on the arm of the couch. Kurogane was speechless.

"W…What the HELL?!" Was all he could manage. "What was THAT about?!"

"I-I'm so sorry Kuro-piko! I…I don't know what got into me! I won't…" he started, but then he looked up to see Kurogane blushing and horribly failing at hiding a huge smile. Fai was so excited, he couldn't help but grin. Very easily, this turned into a giant, cheesy smile. Kurogane snapped out of it, and glared at Fai.

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOU! YOU JUST SAID…" He started, but Fai put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shh, calm down daddy. This is a real smile. Thanks." He grinned. "But I'm glad you were being serious. And you know what? That questionnaire fit you to a 'T'. I think you're really sweet."

"I'M SUREAS HELL NOT SWEET! ANYONE WOULD BE WORRIED IF THEY WERE IN MY PLACE!"

"Ooh la la~! What's this? Kuro-rinrin is admitting he was worried?" Fai teased. Kurogane just yelled and stormed out. Once again though, Fai could see that his ears were red from blushing. After he was sure he was gone, Fai hugged the electronic quiz tightly, and muttered under his breath, "And you cure my loneliness too."

A/N: So, how was it? I meant for the whole thing to be lighthearted and funny, but Kurogane and Fai just HAD to plop serious on it. I rather like how it turned out though (even though it's short-half as long a "little" was- and serious)! My next prompt is "gowns", and it shall be in dialogue format (sorry guys, it's a crack fic so I decided that it was best to just have the dialogue. I'm adding faces to it to show their emotions though~). So stick around, I'm going to be putting it up today (*squeals* 2 chapters in one day!!!!)! So, cya shortly!


End file.
